


Shattered Starlight

by RealaCarsona



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: From 2004 to 2020, a chance meeting in Griffith park, an Anarch rant after the purge of the Camarilla in L.A., to the aftermath of a Baron meeting in the Maharani.Three times Nines and Eva met, and three times he understood her a little better.
Relationships: Jasper (L.A. By Night)/Eva, Nines Rodriguez/Eva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Griffith Park

He was done, he knew he was done. The only thing he really regretted was dragging the kid down with him, if they hadn’t come looking for him, they’d be back in the city, safe and…

No, he couldn’t talk himself into believing that being La Croix’s lackey was anything resembling a safe existence for the wayward little fledgling. Maybe it was better that they come to their end here in the park.

Although that said, Nines had thought there was a chance Damsel had been swaying them, she had a delightfully blunt quality to her that seemed to bring out the best in people. And at least as an Anarch the kid would have been free of the Ventrue Prince.

But none of that mattered anymore, he had been tackled over the edge of a cliff, his undead body breaking and snapping as it was crushed between the wolf’s body and the sloping edge of the rocking incline, again and again.

Coming to a stop was almost as painful as the falling itself, and the impact finally separated him from the grip of the werewolf. They both came to a sudden halt, perhaps twenty feet from each other, each collapsed in a broken pile of blood and bones.

As he willed the blood to rise and begin healing his legs, at least enough to stand, Nines could hear the tell-tale cracks and groans of the werewolf’s bones snapping back into place. Clearly healing a lot quicker than he could.

Determined to at least die on his feet, Nines pulled himself up painfully, grasping for a nearby tree and clinging on for dear life.

Above them in the sky, there was a low, ominous rumble of thunder.

When the werewolf rose, it did so with grace and purpose, teeth bared in a furious snarl.

Nines backed away, as gingerly as he was able, the slightest motion sending shocks of pain through his entire body in a way he had not felt since he was human.

Thunder intensified as the wolf took a step, its claws glinting in the moonlight, and it almost seemed to smile eagerly at Nines as it edged closer. It didn’t take much to realise that it was toying with him.

He didn’t have the ability to run, and he didn’t have the blood to heal anymore.

“Well, do your worst you oversized mongrel! I hope you choke on me!” He spat out in defiance, resolute that if it was his time, he would go out with dignity.

There was a blinding flash from above, as a bolt of lightning arced across the sky and shattered the trunk of a tree between the two of them.

Momentarily blinded, Nines’ hand flew to his face, shielding his eyes as he frantically sought to re-establish the position of the predator in front of him.

As the dancing spots in his vision cleared, he wondered if he had already died.

Standing between him and the wolf, back to him, was a vision in white.

From behind, all he could see was a figure in a flowing dress, who’s feet seemed to float inches off the ground. White hair curled around their shoulders and Nines saw that their bare arms were pale, far paler than even any Kindred.

The wolf, regaining its ability to see a moment behind him, roared in the face of the floating creature.

An overwhelming urge to run and hide struck Nines in that moment, tempered only by his complete inability to do so.

The creature in between them didn’t even seem to flinch.

Towered over by the hulking beast, small and delicate looking, as though one strike from the wolf’s razor-sharp claws would cleave her in half. The wolf had at least three feet on whoever this mysterious saviour was, looming above, slobber dripping from it’s jaws and hitting the ground in front of the gently dangling, bare feet. And yet… she was completely still, except for the ever so gentle movement of hair blowing in the wind.

“Move!”

Nines started in fright, he hadn’t known the Lupines had the capacity for speech as their animalistic selves, and it was an unnerving sight.

Head gently tilting to the side, Nines heard his saviour speak for the first time, softly spoken and radiating an aura of calm as she focused in on the wolf.

“We have an arrangement. Even now your friend is smashing through the doors of the Observatory.” Her voice was reprimanding but gently teasing, as though she and the beast in front of her were well acquainted.

“It,” The wolf pointed a massive clawed hand over her shoulder at Nines, a hand that was larger than her head, easily large enough to crush her skull, “Set a fire here, that has to be answered.”

A sigh, the sigh of someone exhausted by the world around them, echoed through the woods, “He didn’t set the fire, he’s Kindred, if he had he would have been a mile away before there was even any smoke. The fire was meant to anger you and have you do the job for who really set it. You’re being used.”

“None of them are permitted in the park.” The wolf snarled again, pointing more vigorously at Nines.

All he could see was her back, but from the slight shake of her head, Nines guessed this conversation wasn’t new to her.

“This is my home too, remember? The road up to the Observatory and the immediate surrounding area of the Observatory itself. Those are the boundary lines and your people have crossed them. I’ll forgive and forget, but in turn…you back off now, yes?”

The werewolf leaned in close, close enough that they must have been nose to nose, which was an interesting sight, seen from behind. Just the looming presence of the wolf seemed to engulf the woman who had come to Nines’ rescue.

Placing a hand against the furred chest, she pushed back gently, “You’ve always dealt with me fairly, and I in turn have done the same to you. If you were to lose your temper in this moment, then the Wards around your home would lose their potency, my life is tied to your safety remember?”

Another growl, this one frustrated, ripped from the chest of the wolf, before it stepped back.

“Make him leave.”

“Of course,” She nodded, “I have even less interest than you in having Kindred here.”

With a sceptical huff, the wolf gave one more infuriated snarl in Nines’ direction and then turned and bounded back up the slope.

Finally, his rescuer turned around, seemingly trusting that the wolf wouldn’t leap once her back was turned.

“Brujah right?”

He stared at her open mouthed. The woman in front of him, who still hadn’t touched the ground was entrancing, almost ethereal as she floated a little closer to him.

The sharp tips of fangs glinted in the moonlight, and his curiosity spiked, so she was Kindred? Unlike any he’d seen, she was so pale, he’d almost suspected she might be filled with moonlight. Perhaps one of the Changelings that, within certain circles, were spoken about in hushed whispers.

“How did you..?”

“I know the type.” The barest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, before the flawless veneer of her adopted persona slipped into place. “Why are you in my territory Brujah? Were it not for me you would be in pieces now, not to mention the damage to the Observatory, I have a vested interest in this place.”

Bowing his head, he cast his eyes down at the floor briefly, “I apologize for that, sincerely, and I offer my thanks for what you did. My name is Nines, Nines Rodriguez. I really thought I was finished there for a minute. I don’t know what I can ever do to repay you, but- “

“Interesting you say that.” She cut in smoothly, edging just a little closer, “I saved your life, I believe that is worth no less than a major boon, some would argue more. But I am not unreasonable.”

Nines nodded reluctantly, “I wouldn’t have expected you to do it for nothing, what is it you want from me?”

Humming lightly under her breath, she just shook her head. “Nothing yet, but one day I will be in need and when that happens, I expect you to repay the kindness I showed you tonight.”

“Can you see the future?” He blurted out, unable to help himself. Something about her was making him incredibly nervous, her eyes not seeming to focus on anything as she spoke, staring out into the woods.

“I’m just realistic. A line of defence between me and whatever might come knocking would be greatly appreciated.”

Closing his mouth with an audible click, he nodded once, “I owe you a debt, and if I can help all you have to do is say the word.”

“Good,” She smiled, before waving a hand in the direction of Hollywood, “Go that way, you will be able to leave safely but don’t stray from the path.”

“And if I wanted to see you again?” He asked hopefully, still utterly bewildered by this woman who had arrived in a flash of lightning and talked down a Lupine to save him.

There was an indecipherable look that flashed across her face, “People don’t visit me, I will approach you if I need to call in that favour.”

Frustrated he turned to walk away, before spinning back to face her, “Will you at least tell me your name?”

For a moment, he thought she was going to ignore him, but then she pulled her gaze from the treeline to look at him directly, “No I won’t, and please don’t speak about seeing me, to anyone. I wouldn’t want to regret saving your life. Goodnight Mr Rodriguez.”

“Goodnight.” He frowned, before continuing down the path. When he looked back a moment later, she was gone.  
  



	2. Anarch Rant

It had been three months since the encounter in the park, and yet Nines still thought back on it every day, fascinated by the woman he’d met. 

Despite her assertion that people didn’t visit her, she hadn’t told him not to try, and so he had been back to the park multiple times. Taking great care to stay to the road as he made his way up to the Observatory. 

Once he reached the building, there was little else to do but sit and wait to see if she showed up again, but even though he waited patiently for hours there was no sign. Although he supposed that it was likely that she was aware of his presence and chose to ignore him. 

His visits lasted for less and less time and eventually he stopped trying altogether.

Meanwhile, the Anarchs had been busy, turns out the kid had made it out of the park after all and had been instrumental in the fall of La Croix. And with the Prince dead, the Camarilla in Los Angeles has been destabilised, quickly.

They had chased out most of the remaining Primogen, although there was a few that resisted, those one’s Nines had great pleasure going after with his crew. 

Only one had been real trouble, the Tremere Maximillian Strauss, openly mocked them and resisted all attempts to force their way into the Chantry situated in downtown LA. 

That had lasted for about a month and a half after Venture tower was blown apart from the inside, the kid’s work, until one day he just suddenly disappeared. 

With no warning Strauss just vanished, leaving the Chantry abandoned and the door unlocked. 

Which they had quickly realised was a calculated move, as they lost three Kindred trying to get in to see if he’d left anything of use to movement.

At first, they suspected he was still there, lurking in wait for them, until Therese got word from a contact in New York. Apparently, he had re-established himself within the Chantry there and was busy butting heads with Aisling Sturbridge over the Regency. 

Breathing a collective sigh of relief, they had sealed off the building and resolved to just keep it under a close watch until a more permanent solution could be found. 

But between the rebuffed Camarilla invasion, and the deaths of several prominent domain holders, it had become necessary to redraw some of the old boundary lines and rebuild the hierarchy of the Baronies of Los Angeles.

Which is how he and Damsel had found themselves at a nightclub in Santa Monica that night. 

The club was teeming with the Kindred of LA, and for the first time, Nines really appreciated just how many of them there were. 

Even the Caitiff had come crawling out of the woodwork, although they were being pointedly ignored by most of the others present.

There was a substantial number of them, although they seemed to be crowded together, spoken for by an eccentric seeming woman who had loudly and enthusiastically tried to start up a conversation with anyone who glanced her way. She didn’t seem to be particularly dismayed with the avoidances.

Their hostess was stood in front of the stage, deep in conversation with Abrams, her sister nowhere to be seen. 

Although that wasn’t surprising, Jeanette had a tendency to complicate social gatherings, and Nines was sure Therese must have offered her something substantial to keep her away. 

Smiling Jack was present as well, as he always seemed to be for anything of real importance, loitering on the balcony and watching the Kindred below him with a keen eye. 

Velvet was prowling the floor, as she tended to do when Abrams took his eyes of her at these kinds of things. The Toreador was a vision in a well-fitting crimson dress, shamelessly draping herself over the younger Neonates. Nines suspected that many boons would be offered to her tonight, and the Neonates would curse themselves and wish they hadn’t done so when dusk came tomorrow. 

He had been listening to Damsel absentmindedly chatting with Skelter beside him, when they heard a hush go over the assembled Kindred, leaving only the steady beat of the club music. The wave of quiet rippling out from the doorway. 

Damsel pushed herself off the bar, standing straight as she watched the pale Kindred with the snow-white hair, and matching dress, glide through the doors. She seemed in no hurry as she passed through the crowd. 

“Who the hell’s that?” Skelter muttered under his breath to the two of them, as conversation began starting up again through the club.

“You haven’t heard about the white witch?” Damsel whispered back at him. “You’ve heard of her right Nines?”

If Nines had actually been drinking the beer he was holding, he might have spat some of it back out. “No, who is she?” He queried, doing his best to keep his expression casually interested.

Rolling her eyes, Damsel leaned in between the two of them, “People call her the White Witch of Griffith Park. Apparently, she showed up years ago and made some kind of deal with Abrams to stay out there. But no one’s seen her since she first moved to LA, lots of people didn’t even think she was real.”

“Why do they call her a witch?” Skelter asked suspiciously, staring after the isolated figure, picking her way across the dance floor. 

“Because she’s a blood sorceress, you idiot.” Damsel frowned, hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand, “How was that not obvious?”

“Really?” Nines muttered, nodding in interest, “I thought Tremere all stayed in their Chantry’s, haven’t heard of one of them breaking ranks before?”

“Well if the stories are to be believed, it’s a little more common in Europe but they tend to be hunted down fairly quickly.” Damsel mused, watching the woman approaching Abrams and Therese.

From near the bar, Nines was able to catch the suspicious looks the Anarchs were shooting in the witch’s direction, it didn’t seem like there was a single person who had recognised her on sight beside Abrams. 

As he watched on, she came to a stop a few feet from the Toreador, inclining her head gracefully.

Focusing on his hearing, he shamelessly listened in on the exchange, along with everyone else in the club apparently as the noise dimmed down again.

“Baron Abrams,” She addressed him respectfully, but lacking the reverence and adoration that would have marked one of the younger Kindred in Abrams’ domain, “I appreciated the invitation tonight.”

“I am glad you accepted it.” Abrams responded with an easy smile. 

Something about the tense line of her shoulders made Nines suspect that the word invitation might not be wholly accurate. 

He watched her twist her hands together for a moment before turning to Therese, “And thank you for having me in your club, it’s lovely.” The compliment was sweet sounding and seemed genuine, which was immediately suspect to anyone who actually looked round at the Asylum. 

Therese, for her part, seemed to ponder for a moment before accepting it at face value, “Well you are more than welcome here in Santa Monica, although I regret to admit that I wasn’t aware of your presence in the city. You are?” She questioned curiously.

“Oh, I’m… no one of importance. Just looking for somewhere quiet to… lose myself, I suppose.”

There was something different about the cadence of her voice from when he had met her in the park, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Then she had seemed mysterious, dangerous even. However, here in this setting, she just seemed small and alone in front of the two Barons and the assembled Anarch masses. 

Therese was focused in on her intently, closing the gap between them like the predator she was.

To her credit, the blood witch didn’t back away, holding her ground although she didn’t seem able to meet Therese gaze.

“I didn’t ask who you aren’t, I asked who you are?” Therese asked coldly, examining the woman in front of her with rapt attention.

Taking a breath that she didn’t need, the witch shook her head, “I have a deal with Abrams, and I would prefer to keep that private.”

Nines glanced over to Isaac himself, who was watching the interrogation with curiosity but seemed to have no intention of aiding the increasingly distressed seeming woman. 

Therese just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, “If don’t want me to have you escorted out of Santa Monica, then I want a name. Now.”

The pale woman stepped back, just a single footfall, but it made Therese’s lip curl into a victorious smile. Focusing on Abrams as she spoke, Nines thought he could hear an undercurrent of betrayal in the woman’s voice. 

“Eva.” She whispered, softly, but there was no doubt the whole room had heard it. 

“Eva?” Therese repeated, “Well I am very happy to welcome you to Santa Monica, please do enjoy yourself and I’m sure we’ll get the chance to speak more later.”

With that Therese turned back to Abrams to pick up their conversation, the dismissal was clear and final. 

Nines and his crew watched as Eva backed up a few more steps before turning and making her way deliberately towards the stairs to the balcony, ascending quickly until she was out of sight.

“That wasn’t suspicious at all.” Skelter muttered.

Damsel seemed to be building up to a rant beside him, glancing over, he almost wished he hadn’t as she launched into a tirade, “What the hell is Abrams thinking letting a Tremere anywhere near LA? You saw how weird she acted then! She’s probably here as a Cammie spy, and now she just gets an open invitation to our meetings? What the hell?!”

Nines nodded supportively, glancing up towards the balcony, where Jack was no longer anywhere to be seen. “You guys wait here, I’m going to go see if Jack knows anything, if anyone does it’ll be him.”

Damsel waved him off dismissively as she continued, trapping poor Skelter into what would probably be a very long monologue from the impassioned Brujah.

Keeping to the edge of the room, Nines slipped up the stairs himself, arriving at the top to see Eva and Jack in conversation near the windows. From what he saw, it seemed as though they had a familiarity more than passing, and Jack was smiling at her warmly.

As they caught sight of him, Jack drew back, before giving Eva an encouraging nod, “They’ll get over themselves, and there’ll be new gossip before too long. Probably before the end of the night if Velvet’s behaviour is anything to go by, she’s sure to embarrass Isaac sooner or later.”

With a small smile, Eva thanked him, before turning to stare out of the window, arms crossed protectively in front of her. 

Walking past Nines to head downstairs, Jack caught hold of his arm for a moment, “Don’t blunder in like the rest of those idiots down there.” He muttered under his breath, so quiet that Nines himself barely caught it. Without waiting for an answer, Jack released his arm and made his way back down to the dancefloor, leaving Nines alone with Eva.

Clearing his throat, to remind her he was there, Nines walked to her side, staring out the window himself.

He kept quiet, honouring her space, but as the minutes dragged on, he became increasingly restless. 

“Eva? Look, I’m sorry about Therese, and I don’t know what Isaac was doing then, but they’re not usually so-”

As he went to place a supportive hand on her shoulder, she flinched away violently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Nines apologized quickly, holding his hands up in front of him. 

He watched, surprised, as just the ghost of a smile flitted across her face, “You’re saying you don’t agree with your friend downstairs?” Eva asked him, as her eyes wandered around the room, never coming to rest on anything for more than a few seconds, “And I wasn’t scared, if you want to touch me then do, but you’ll regret it.”

Looking down at the shoulder he’d nearly laid his hand on, Nines frowned, before he caught just the slightest scent of something coppery.

Deciding it was better to just heed her warning, he smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. “Ok then, and no I don’t agree with Damsel, and we both know why. A Camarilla spy would have let me be torn apart.”

Humming under her breath thoughtfully, she looked back out of the window, “There are no stars tonight, it makes me uneasy when I can’t see the stars. I wonder what they’re hiding from.” She spoke slowly and softly, as though she was puzzling over a great mystery.

Nines decided it was better to just stay quietly confused than interrupt her introspection, waiting until she fell silent again to shrug his shoulders, “I didn’t tell anyone, Damsel might not be so antagonistic if I had.”

“I know you didn’t.” Eva sighed, “I would have found out quickly if you had.”

“How?”

“It’s not important, I do worry that so many of those here now know my name.” He realised she had fallen back into speaking to herself towards the end of her sentence. 

Nines turned to lean his back against the wall, hoping being more directly in her eyeline would help with keeping her focus and awareness on him. 

“What’s the problem with them knowing your name? And on that note, why wouldn’t you tell me it that night?”

Shaking her head slowly, Eva looked up towards the ceiling, as though she was searching for something there, “The more people who know me, where I am, the more danger I’m in. That’s why the park.”

“Then why come to an Anarch meeting tonight?” Nines pushed gently, suspecting he had guessed at least part of the answer.

“I don’t know.” She frowned, “Abrams wanted me here, and I wasn’t in a position to refuse him.”

Nines gritted his teeth in frustration with the Toreador’s underhanded tactics, “If I had to guess, I would say that he’s looking to increase his standing and power in Hollywood. Having a Thaumaturge with him would make the others reluctant to openly go against whatever he’s after. Can’t you just refuse him? Allowing you to live in a werewolf infested death trap is no great favour.”

After attempting in vain to stare through the clouds, she closed her eyes briefly, “My living arrangements were secondary to our deal. His silence at my presence was the basis of the favour.”

“And he’s broken that, so you can leave, if you really don’t want to be here, he can't make you stay.”

“He hasn’t broken it.” Eva shook her head, “I clearly wasn’t specific enough in the wording of my request. Our deal still stands, and so I am trapped here.” The word again went unspoken, but Nines still heard it, nonetheless.

Standing beside her helplessly, Nines said nothing, unsure of what to say. He wondered whether if he was patient enough, she would elaborate, but nothing was forthcoming. All Eva did was continue to stare out the window, rubbing her hands nervously.

After what felt like an eternity, he tried once more to breach the wall she had erected between them. 

“Look, I still owe you for saving me, and I figure that with the other Baron’s fucking with you, you could use a friend.”

The look she gave him was imperceptible, so he forged ahead, figuring it couldn’t hurt to be direct. 

“And besides that, I think you’re incredible, I haven’t been able to get what you did out of my head. I would love the chance to get to know you a little better. You could tell me why LA?”

After he finished, he waited for her to answer, and waited, and waited. 

Eventually, Eva turned to face him, for the first time in the entire night, looking someone directly in the eye. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I told you, people don’t visit me, I don’t want them too. And I don’t need a friend or want one.” Eva told him firmly, and for a second he saw a flash of the woman who possessed the nerve to stand between a werewolf and its prey. 

Nines just smiled understandingly, backing away a little to give her space, “I don’t know what you’re hiding from, but I’m just saying that if you need someone, for anything, then I’m here. That’s all, I swear.”

“And I told you, I don’t need anyone.” She answered without hesitation, “Our kind are not to be trusted Baron Rodriguez, there are no friends among the undead. We’re cursed creatures, monsters, every one of us.”

Frowning, Nines took another step back, “Some of us yes, but not all of us. Me and mine? We protect each other, have each other’s backs. My crew would have yours too.”

“I’m the White Witch of Griffith Park,” Eva answered him with a humourless smile, “I can take care of myself just fine.”

Stepping past him, she made her way to the stairs, “We should go back, Abrams is calling everyone.”

As he followed her down the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her willing to face immortality in solitude.


	3. 2020

“Jasper, as much as it worries me that I have to ask, we really aren’t going back down there tonight, are we?” Eva asked him under her breath as they left the Maharani through the parking garage, keeping a wary eye out for anyone watching them.

The hooded Nosferatu shook his head, “No, I think we need more time to prepare before we go back to the room. And Annabelle offered to help, it wouldn’t hurt to have a Brujah to point in it’s direction.”

“I’m not sure it’s wise to put Annabelle at risk.”

“Me neither, but it might help her to see what we’re actually facing. She jumps to the friendly Disney version of reality far too often.” Jasper sighed tiredly, fingers linked with Eva as they deliberately looked away from each other and slipped into invisibility.

In the disconcerting moment of looking back to see the person who’s hand she was holding no longer present, Eva let her eyes flutter close for a moment, reopening them to the hidden world around her.

And then, there Jasper was, although she knew he was unable to see her as she saw him.

Auspex had been an ability that had always came naturally to her, the first Discipline she had began to master. Perhaps it was natural aptitude, or a by-product of the mind-altering chemicals she was affected by most of the time, but seeing things as they truly were was something she had very little trouble with.

Brushing her thumb over the back of Jasper’s hand, she leaned into his side as they began walking, making their way onto the streets of Los Angeles.

The last four months, for all their troubles and worries for the future, had been a gift. Although she would never admit that to Victor, who would no doubt use it as yet more justification for his bad behaviour.

Eva had always been painfully aware of what would happen to her were Strauss to catch up to her and had always been prepared to drop everything and go the moment it happened.

But then this, after decades of pushing everyone away, keeping herself hidden behind walls of Wards and myths of the White Witch of Griffith Park. It took a Nosferatu, wandering into her life and then persisting to break down every one of her defences. And what surprised her the most was that she’d let him.

For the first time, when someone had reached out, she’d reached back.

And when the Camarilla had taken him?

Eva had told Annabelle that they would get him back, told her that if anyone wasn’t walking away it was going to be her, and she had meant it.

Years of survival instinct and careful planning, thrown out the window.

Except they had got him back, and they had done it whilst keeping themselves standing. Sure, they had lost others in the process, and Eva felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought about that. But Jasper was safe, and he was with her, and somehow, she was still there too.

So, the last four months had been a gift, because no matter what was coming next, she had sworn to stay.

Eva wasn’t a fool, she knew the chances of them all living through this were low, and if something were to happen, Jasper and herself were the ones most likely to take the hit.

But for four months they had had each other, had prepared and read books, had walked the park, spent their nights in total isolation. And it had been wonderful, even though now it was over, perhaps for good.

They both knew they still had a lot to do, preparations to make for the war ahead, which was surely drawing nearer and nearer.

However, by unspoken agreement they found themselves taking the long way back to the park, as though if they walked for long enough then what was waiting for them might be different.

Neither spoke for over an hour, and eventually the silence was interrupted by the faint vibration of a phone.

By this point they were deep within the boundaries of the park, so each faded into view as they checked their pockets, expecting the Coterie’s group chat to be active and waiting for them.

Instead, when Jasper checked, his phone display was blank.

Frowning, he glanced at Eva, who was staring at the phone in her hand with the smallest grin curling the edge of her mouth.

“Should I be jealous of whatever someone’s texting you to provoke that reaction?” He asked her teasingly, moving closer as she looked back up at him.

“Apparently Victor has been telling others about our gargoyle problem.” Eva told him tiredly.

Jasper snarled, “Of course, he is. Wait, why is Annabelle just texting you about it though?”

Now openly smiling, Eva began typing, “I never said it was Annabelle, Nines has offered his assistance should I require it.”

“Nines owes you a favour?” Jasper eyes widened in surprise, “I didn’t realise the two of you had met.”

“We’ve been to a club or two together.” Eva smiled coyly, sending her text before returning the phone to her pocket. “And though technically yes I am owed a favour from him, I don’t think that’s why he’s offering.”

Laughing aloud, Jasper linked his arm with hers, “Eva, are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Is it working?”

Leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, Jasper chuckled deep in his throat, “Not at all, just makes me all the more flattered that given the choice of Nines Rodriguez, you still chose to be with me.”

It may have just been the drugs, but the flood of warmth she felt through her chest, felt dangerously close to humanity.

Pulling Jasper along, she continued towards his haven, “I did, although I don’t think Nines would get himself into nearly as much trouble as you do.”

Back in the Maharani, Nines glanced down at his phone as an answering text lit up his phone screen.

I seem to recall telling you I didn’t need anyone, although I appreciate the offer Baron. Please keep your focus on Annabelle, keeping her safe is what I would like from you right now. She is too young for this, even if you and she are of a kind. - Eva

With a small shake of his head, he stowed the phone away.

It had been sixteen years since his last real encounter with the blood witch. After the meeting at the Asylum, she had retreated to the park and no one had seen sight nor sound of her until the early 2010’s, when she had began dealing in blood sorcery favours to build her influence within LA.

Abrams had gone to her a lot, the two of them maintaining a consistent business arrangement. Although rumour had it, that Eva had focused on collecting hordes of future favours, and many of the Kindred she had dealt with were still waiting for her to call on them.

She had told him she didn’t need a friend, but he hadn’t stopped trying, being the one to approach whenever he or his crew where in need of the services of a Tremere.

Although to his great consternation she had eluded him every time, leading him to suspect she was hiding whenever he returned to Griffith Park’s Observatory.

Eventually, Nines had started sending members of his crew instead, infuriated when they began coming back with results, and written records of the debts he was accruing towards the blood witch, who was still playing hide and seek with him.

The next time he sent someone, he sent his own note, passive aggressive and heavily laced with sarcasm at her avoidances.

Bewildered he’d received her reply from his errand boy, a teasing couple of lines on a page, inviting him to keep searching for her, but only if he was prepared for disappointment.

And so, had become a tradition, of the two of them exchanging increasingly light-hearted notes, until they could almost be described as friends. Through all this, she still never appeared in person to him.

Nines supposed that that was probably the point, this gave her a way to have contact with another person outside of business contracts but kept her shielded from developing anything more than a pseudo friendship.

It had been less than a year since she had finally sent a note with nothing but a string of numbers.

The anticipation of waiting for her reply to his friendly greeting text had reminded him just how juvenile the whole situation was, but he hadn’t been able to help himself, checking his phone every few moments for her response.

But even though Eva was now apparently in a comfortable enough place to text with him, her messages had still been brief and far between, still just one step away from being able to call him a true friend.

Which was why he had been surprised to receive a reply so quickly, although not at all surprised by the content.

He had known that his help would almost certainly be refused and was aware of how Eva actively encouraged his mentorship of Annabelle and him watching her back.  
Initially Eva had offered to call in one of the favours he owed her to have him watch over the young Brujah, although Nines had quickly told her that wasn’t necessary. They all knew that Annabelle was important, the figurehead of the revolution they were fighting, and someone Nines had grown fond of quite quickly.

Focusing in on the rest of the meeting, he listened with pride to the difference in Annabelle to when he had first met her just a few short months ago. She still had a way to go, but he knew that one day, perhaps soon, she would be able to do this without his help.

When the Tremere Primogen was speaking to them, Nines felt a spike of fear for where Eva might be, as he was talking about returning to the place they had left the gargoyle.

The first moment he was able, he sent another text to her, although from the flash of Annabelle’s phone beside him, he suspected it wouldn’t be the only message she received.

Sounds like they’re coming for it soon, maybe tonight. Might be a good idea to be elsewhere if they do. - Nines

There was no response, and as Nines returned to his haven for his day sleep, he couldn’t help but worry, that perhaps none of their texts had been in time.

When he finally rose from slumber the next evening, he lunged for his phone, hoping there would be some answer.

But the display was empty, save from a message from the new Baron of Hollywood. A formal invite to the debut party of a rising Baron.

Reluctantly, he began to dress, resisting the urge to try texting Eva again. If she hadn’t texted him, she either didn’t want to or couldn’t. And if she couldn’t then it was  
likely someone could have her phone, linking them together would be a mistake.

Dressing for the party, Nines dropped into The Last Round. Gathering his crew, each of them family to him, he filled them in on the plans for the evening. Baron Griffith may not have formally requested his help, but he would be damned if anyone caused trouble for her party if he could help it. He had mixed feelings on Abrams, but speaking with his successor the night before, Nines could see why Abrams had chosen her, she was an interesting choice but a strong one.

If anyone could keep the Hollywood Barony from fracturing in the wake of Abram’s departure, Nines could hazard a guess it would be her.

The party was scheduled for midnight, and they each loaded up with as many weapons as they could carry covertly, selecting switchblades and knuckle dusters that could be tucked away unseen.

He didn’t subscribe to the practice of arriving fashionably late, so they showed up at 11.45pm, his crew immediately spreading out to bolster the ranks of Baron Griffith’s own security. Although they quickly appreciated the level to which they weren’t needed.

A young female ghoul seemed to be present whichever way any of them turned, a watchful eye kept on the whole proceeding.

Nines approached her personally, noting the sprig of lavender pinned onto her lapel.

“I presume you are one of Baron Griffith’s people.”

“Yes, Baron Rodriguez,” She nodded back to him, one eye still firmly trained on the front door, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I just wanted to offer my people should you require some extra muscle at any point this evening, they have been instructed to remain watchful and help you with anything you might require. In the interests of protecting the new Baron of Hollywood.” Nines told her.

For a moment as she stared at him, it felt as though she was peering into his soul, before she gave a satisfied smile, “Well I appreciate that sir, and I will keep it in mind. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my work.”

“Of course.” He backed off to leave her to it, making his way towards the edge of the room, where he could keep his own eye on the event.

The level to which events like this irritated him was high, the ranks of self-interested Toreador flocking to such gatherings, each playing a game of one-upmanship against all the others.

Baron Temple arrived not long past midnight, sweeping in with Annabelle by his side, Nines noted that she was fully playing into the Baby B persona Victor had pushed her towards. The two of them posed for pictures at the door and made a grand display of their allegiances to Nelli with highlights of blue throughout their outfits.

Looking around, it seemed like this was a Kindred only event, Gary Golden and his Childer were making no attempt to hide their natures. After a few more moments of watching, Nines noticed that Gary seemed even to be flaunting his nature in the faces of several distressed seeming Toreador.

It was nearing 1am when the first of the Camarilla arrived, accompanied by none other than Velvet Velour, who had a young man on her arm that many recognised as a member of the Star Duster Coterie.

To their credit, the assembled Anarchs greeted both him and Velvet politely, but a healthy distance was maintained.

Not long after, Nelli herself made her entrance, descending a grand staircase in a dazzling sapphire dress. The eye of every person in the room drawn to her as she smiled widely, the tips of pointed fangs visible against the red of her lips.

“Welcome, all of you, Camarilla and Anarch alike to this official marking of the transition of power in Hollywood. As all of you know, Abrams has appointed me his heir and successor, I look forward to speaking and working with each and every one of you in the weeks to come. But! For tonight, it is time to party and enjoy ourselves!”

As if on cue, hoards of men and women dressed in pristine suits and cocktail dresses poured out of side doors, each laden with trays of crystal goblets filled with a thick crimson liquid.

Dispensing the goblets amongst the assembled Kindred, the last being served to Nelli herself, the new Baron of Hollywood raised her glass to her new subjects.

“To peace and prosperity among our kind, and to the Truce that allows us to gather like this as friends.”

Joining her in the toast, each drank from their glass, before she started down the stairs and the momentary spell was broken.

The people around him that had been drawn in by her re-dispersed, talking amongst themselves, many of the discussions revolving around the new Baron herself.

Across the room, he could see Nelli joining Annabelle and Victor, who seemed to be congratulating her and having an animated conversation.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of white on red and turned instinctively.

Eva and Jasper had made their own entrance, slipping through the door whilst Nelli was holding the attention and making their way towards the large glass windows that overlooked the street below.

Nines was relieved to see that neither of them looked like they had recently come to any harm. Although he was momentarily floored to see the vivid red dress Eva was adorned in.

After a moment’s debate, he set his goblet aside and made his way towards them.

“Eva.” He smiled as he approached, stopping a few feet short of them.

“Baron Rodriguez.” Eva nodded back; her expression perfectly unreadable.

Jasper looked between them, seeming to see something Nines didn’t as he smirked and squeezed her hand, which had been interlaced with his. “I’m going to talk to Annabelle.”

“I’ll catch up with you soon Jasper.” She told him softly, Nines could hear the warmth under currenting the promise.

As the Nosferatu withdrew, Nines closed the distance, leaning against the wall as he had so long ago at the Asylum. “And so finally, we meet again.”

“I invited you to try and find me.”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to.”

“I did.” She admitted, with a small smile. “It’s good to see you again Nines, and I appreciate your warning last night.”

“Although you didn’t need it.” Nines laughed, folding his arms in front of him comfortably as he looked out at the crowd. “So, you and Strauss? That explains a lot.”

Eva was quiet, and he didn’t interrupt the silence as they watched dancing begin out in the middle of the ballroom, “When he was here last time, I was hidden, safe. But now…I’ve made the mistake of caring.”

Nines just sighed, “So that was the deal you had with Abrams, silence to the Camarilla about your presence? And I imagine there’s still a lot to the story I don’t know about.”

“I just…I’m not going to run anymore.” She muttered, before looking back up to him. And that was where he saw it again, the steel and determination of someone who could summon lightning and step in front of a monster to save someone else.

Bowing his head, he offered his hand to her, ignoring the surprised frown she gave him, “You may not have wanted a friend then, but I’m offering again, and if my friend would allow me I would ask the honour of this dance?”

Nines didn’t look up, didn’t dare move as he waited for her reaction, but eventually he felt her small hand in his.

Eva’s face was unreadable as he led her to the dance floor, the live pianist playing a piece he didn’t recognise as he placed his hand on her hip and began to lead her through the motions of a waltz.

She gave him a questioning look, “I didn’t take you for a dancer Baron.”

“Hey, we’re friends now, Nines is just fine.”

He saw the flash of amusement across her face but was careful not to react just yet, this was uncharted territory for them, and he didn’t want her to push him away again.

“Ok then, Nines. I didn’t realise you danced.”

“No, not often, but sometimes I find a situation calls for it. Such as when a beautiful woman finds herself without a dance partner at a party.” He smiled charmingly.

Shaking her head, Eva cast her eyes down, “I don’t want you to think that-”

“Hey!” Nines called softly, recapturing her attention. He waited until her attention was back on his face before he smiled easily, “I’m not trying to interfere with you and Jasper, for whatever reason, you have chosen that he’s the person you care about. And those reasons are yours, I won’t ask you to explain anything to me. I’m just glad for you Eva. I remember what you told me, about how there were no friends amongst our kind, that we were all monsters. I hope that your opinion has changed.”

He spun her in a tight circle and when they came back face to face, Eva moved her hands to his shoulders, “A lot had happened to me, I was in a place that I don’t ever want to go back to. And yes, I have realised that, some Kindred, are maybe a little more than monsters.”

“So, the Nosferatu?” Nines queried lightly, “I know I said I wouldn’t ask but, of all the Kindred you could have chosen, I won’t pretend I’m not curious.”

Smiling, Eva glanced back over her shoulder at Jasper, who had one arm slung over Annabelle’s shoulder as he seemed to be groaning at something Nelli had said.

“He’s beautiful.” She told Nines, “I thought this new existence of ours was, darkness and pain, and that’s all I’d ever know again, but he has a light. I’ve always been able to  
see it, even when he can’t.”

“I’m jealous.” Nines answered her honestly, “Although I don’t know whether of you or him, maybe both of you. Finding someone in all of this, through all these never-ending nightmares. I wish I had been so lucky.”

“Nines…” Eva began hesitantly, “I just want you to know, I may not have always been open with you. But I have always appreciated your presence, your support. And I’m sorry if you wanted something I couldn’t give.”

He shook his head quickly, “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if you are, then I am too. I will always be however you need me. I’m just glad you’ve finally  
stopped playing hide and seek with me.”

There was an amused smirk on her face when she looked up at him, “It was too amusing to pass up, your people were very confused.”

“And you think you’re so mysterious, all you are is irritating.” Nines huffed at her, before breaking off into a laugh as a small flash of electricity sparked up his arm, stinging him. “And petty apparently.”

As the song drew to a close, he stepped back and bowed to her again, “Thank you for the dance, and now I think there’s someone waiting for your attention.”

Eva smiled at him gratefully, turning to step into Jasper’s arms, who surprised them both by sure footedly leading her into the next dance.

As Jasper span her round, she caught one last glimpse of Nines, who winked at her before dissapearing back into the crowd.

“So, you and Nines?” Jasper questioned, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes,” Eva answered him with a smile of her own, “He was a friend a long time ago when I needed one.”

“Just a friend?” Jasper asked curiously as he continued to lead, although Eva realised that he was making up the steps rather than repeating them, not that she minded.

“He was… a maybe in another life. But I wasn’t ready, and he never pushed.” Eva explained, wrapping her arms around Jasper’s waist as she leaned her head against his chest. “And now I have my Nosferatu, who I will keep pulling out of fires for however long we have left.”

She felt his arms tighten around his back, felt the unspoken uncertainty.

Humming in the back of her throat, she leaned her head back, reaching up to tip his chin down.

“I may disagree with Victor on many things, but you are beautiful Jasper, inside and out. And you’re mine.” Stepping onto the tips of her toes, she pressed her mouth to his, feeling him smiling back against the kiss.

“This may not be the right time, or place…” Jasper mused, glancing around the room before giving a small snarl, “But if certain people show up things may go sideways so… I love you.”

Laughing aloud, eyes sparkling, Eva tangled her fingers in his hoodie to pull him back down. “How positively romantic of you Jasper, you are very lucky that I love you too.”

And just like that, the room around them seemed to fade away, as they melted into one another.

Just for now, forgetting the chaos that was surely rushing towards them.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight change from the game where Nines doesn't kill the wolf, but since it was never seen, then maybe he was just boasting about it.


End file.
